1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an elastically extendable signal transmission device, and more particularly to a built-in signal transmission device of a portable electronic apparatus which can be operated to extend out via a button.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern portable electronic apparatus such as digital cameras, digital video cameras, mobile phones, notebook personal computers or tablet personal computers etc. with advantages of light weight, small size, powerful functions and easy to carry are widely used by consumers. Portable electronic apparatus such as digital cameras and digital video cameras usually need additional signal transmission line to connect other electronic apparatus or systems to transmit data such as photographs or video files or to recharge batteries so that users have to carry the additional signal transmission line beside the portable electronic apparatus. Thus it would be impossible to proceed file transfer or battery recharge and it is inconvenient for the user who does not have the additional signal transmission line in hand.
The invention provides an elastically extendable built-in signal transmission device of a portable electronic apparatus which can enable the user to proceed file transfer or battery recharge any time without using any additional signal transmission line and effectively improve the convenience of the usage of the portable electronic apparatus.